When Worlds Collide
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: Lloyd, Kratos, Sheena, Colette, Zelos, Genus, Raine, Regal, and Presea all go on vacation, they end up landing in Asguard, then when they go to pull Raine from the Ruines four strangers come through a stone ring, then everything starts to go wrong. Sheena/Lloyd, Genus/Presea, Rated T beacuse I'm paranoied.
1. The Ring In The Ruins

When Worlds Collide

A Stargate and Tales of Symphonia Crossover

Chapter 1

The Ring in the Ruins

"Time to go!" Yelled Sheena

"Yea yea yea, I'm coming." Zelos said as he walked in slowly with his hands on the back of his head, and Kratos, Lloyd, Genus, Regal, Presea, and Colette.

"Do we have everything?" asked Raine

"Yes Raine we have everything," Sheena started "I packed it myself."

"Alright now that you ladies are done chatting can we go now?" Lloyd asked being his impatient self, at this Kratos gave him a, 'Shut up, like your one to talk mister just woke up two minutes ago'

"Fine let's go." Sighed Sheena then they all walked to the door and into the cold city streets they the left the city and Kratos, Zelos, Lloyd (1), and Colette all got their wings out, while the others got on the Rheairds, Genus and Raine were on one, Presea one her own, Regal on his own, and Sheena on her own, then they took off, trying to find the perfect place for their Vacation.

Rheairds

"Are we there yet?" Lloyd moaned like a little kid

"No." Rain sighed annoyed because this was the fifth time he had asked in the last hour

"Well I'm getting tired." Lloyd complained

"We all are Lloyd." Said Genus

"Yea you aren't the only one that's been traveling all day!" an annoyed Sheena snapped

"Well we had better land soon it's getting dark." Lloyd said

"I agree!" Raine exclaimed in a strangely excited voice, and then they all looked down to see none other than Asgard the City of Ruins.

"Raine." sighed Genus; she did this when she knew there was a ruin less than 200 miles from where they were located.

"Please." Raine begged as if she were a little kid begging for candy

"Please don't, she'll keep us up ALL night long with he yelling." Kratos begged, even if he was MUCH older than the rest of the group the only person that everyone (2) obeyed.

"Hey! You just want to study the ruins!" Genus accused her

"No I don't!" Raine stated "Well maybe…"

"Ha-" Genus exclaimed triumphantly

"G-" Raine started

"Stop it!" Lloyd growled in a rather tired voice making everyone (3) jump "We'll stop in Asgard for the night!"

Asgard

"Well we need to find an Inn to stay in tonight." Colette said in a cheerful voice once she had made her wings disappear

"Well then let's go!" Sheena said as she walked towards the nearest Inn which also happened to be the most expensive (4)

"Hello we need to stay for one night." Raine said to the Inn keeper

"Alright." The Inn keeper answered

"Ok now all we need is food." Raine stated "I'll cook!"

"NO!" everyone yelled except Colette

"Why not?" she asked

"Ummm you must be tired, why don't you go rest and we'll cook dinner." Genus said hoping to spare his sister the truth of Raine's cooking kills

'_Please work I'm to pretty to die_' Zelos thought, Kratos was thinking _'I don't want to die! Come on I've made it through thousands of years, yet I don't think I can survive Raine's cooking –I'm pathetic!'_ Lloyd was thinking _'Oh come on I hate your cooking! It always explodes or turns solid in your throat!' _ Genus was thinking _'I'm too young to young to die.' _Over and over again, Regal was thinking _'She needs more lessons'_ Sheena was thinking _'I ought to get one of the summon spirits to stick her to her bed so she can't cook'_ Colette was thinking _'I don't see the big deal'_ and Presea was thinking, _'I don't know if I should leave my food alone tonight'_

"Alright." Raine sighed in defeat when she saw all o them, "I'm just going to go relax a little." then she went up the stairs of the Inn, and into the room Genus and her were sharing and relaxed or…so they thought, she had really snuck out of the window and gone to the ruins

Meanwhile on another planet called Lantea

There was the Atlantis base

On another planet, inside a small space station/city, a team of four people were getting ready to go on a mission, though only three of the four were in the room currently in focus, John Sheppard, Rodney Mckay, and Ronan Dex, the mission they were going on wasn't on the planet they were on but another planet.

"I'm calling Sheppard's team to the gate room." The voice of Dr. Elizabeth Weir sounded over the intercom, and so the three men set out for the gate room, about two or three minutes later they met Teyla Emmagan the only female on the team, they continued to walk down the halls taking a turn once in a while, then they finally entered a huge room, it was extremely large, and the thing that you noticed first was a large ring that appeared to be made of stone (5)

"Alright, you ready to go?" Dr. Weir asked "The inhabitants of this planet could be dangerous."

"Y-you know I'm not feeling so good maybe-" Rodney started (6)

"Were ready." Sheppard said cutting Rodney off

"Alright, Walter dial the gate." Elizabeth said

"Yes ma'am," said Walter he then stated to use some buttons saying "Chevron one encoded, Chevron two encoded, Chevron three encoded, Chevron four encoded, Chevron five encoded, Chevron six encoded, Chevron seven locked." He finished and in the middle of the ring a blue substance pushed out then went back as if it was sucked in, and once it was done it was a rippling surface

"I'm really not feeling-" Rodney started but Ronan just picked him up put him on his shoulder and walked through the puddle making everyone grin a little

"Good luck." She said then the rest of the team went through the puddle

Asgard about twenty minutes ago

Raine had just gotten to the ruins

"AMAZING…MARVOLUS…SPECTACULAR!" Raine said as she looked around the ruins commenting rather loudly.

And back at the Inn

"Raine, dinners ready." Genus said then went into the room and found she was gone so he went back down the stairs

"Is she coming?" Lloyd asked

"She snuck out." Genus answered wearily then he suddenly felt a wave of dizziness hit him, and he stumbled a little.

"You ok?" Lloyd asked noticing his sudden clumsiness

"Yea just tired, we had better get Raine." He said and they all left heading towards the ruins

"Well she's in the ruins." Said Sheena as she listened to Raine while she admired the ruins quite loudly

"Professor?" Colette asked when she got to the ruins but she didn't hear

"Raine!" Genus yelled

"Huh what is it?" she asked then saw everyone else "Heh, heh…hi." She said then there was silence, a few minutes later a noise could be heard from the wall next to them

"What is that?" Regal asked

"What are you talking about?" Zelos asked him

"I hear it to." Said Presea

"I think we should move away from this wall." Said Colette

"I agree." Said Genus, and they all stepped away to the next wall, then just before Lloyd's scarf thingy made it clear a puddle went through the wall, and disintegrated half of each end, and to Raine's furry, made a big hole in the wall, after they were fairly sure that it was safe, and they had gotten their weapons out, they looked through, and found…

"A big stone ring with water in the middle?" Sheena asked looking at the large chamber with a stone ring that had glowing water in the middle, and a pedestal with a disk like area on the top, there were also some odd markings on the disk, and while the rest of the team was looking at the room, Raine was sulking because her ruins had been well…ruined.

"What do you think it is?" Genus asked

"I don't know," Raine started "but it destroyed part of my lovely ruins." She cried, and then as right on cue to keep someone, from slapping Raine four people came through, three walked casually and the last one was being carried (7), Raine saw them and began to shake with rage.

"Hello, I'm-" began one of them

"YOU! YOU…YOU DESTROYED MY BEAUTIFUL RUINS!" she screeched sounding like she was half crying, and unbelieving of the reality, that her dear ruins were ruined.

"Raine…" began Genus as she began to stomp towards the…alarmed team? But she was held back by Genus, then Lloyd, Sheena, and Colette helped him.

"LET GO GENUS OR I'LL GROUND YOU!" she said struggling, "AND LLOYD COLETTE I'LL GIVE YOU DETENTION!" and it was instant, the three threatened let go, and Raine and Sheena fell to the ground, but Raine recovered quickly, and closed the gap between her and Sheppard, a puzzled Teyla, an emotionless Ronan, and a scared looking Rodney.

"HOW COULD YOU RUINED MY RUINS!" she yelled right in their faces

"Raine," began Genus in a surprisingly calm voice "I think you need to get some sleep." Then the blue "water" disappeared leaving a slightly lit room, and the ring couldn't be seen.

"Humph." She said then turned her back on them and turned towards the poor innocent people she was trying to chew out "Who are you anyways?" she snapped

"I'm Colonel John Sheppard, and this is the rest of my team, Teyla Emmagan, Ronan Dex, and the scared one back there," he said pointing to a pale Rodney "is Rodney, we are on a mission of peaceful exploration."

"You still-" she started getting a better grip on her staff.

"RAINE GO SLEEP!" she looked at him debating weather to ground, or tell him he doesn't have authority over her, "NOWWWW!" he yelled as Sheena took out her card weapons just in case Raine tried to run off, but with weapons pointed at her she doubted it, and they headed off towards the inn.

Genus was the first to speak "Sorry about that, my sister can be…eh a little…protective of ruins.

"It's alright people do that to us all the time and Rodney usually hides." Explained John as they walked out of the ring room and into the ruin area, where there was light.

"There is a reason for hiding." Rodney protected himself

"I'm listening." Said John smirking

"I don't have a reason right now." Was the reply(8)

"Oh well," sighed Lloyd starting to get drowsy "how did you get here?"

"The Stargate," Rodney said getting confused looks

"It's the big stone ring in there." Teyla said while pointing behind her, trying to make it simple

"Oooooooooh, so how does that work?" Colette asked John

"Umm…Rodney tell her how it works, in fact tell them all." He answered pushing his friend in front of him

"Okay, so the Ancients, created many rings like the one you saw, when you dial it-" he began "Wait! There IS a DHD here right?" he asked the rest of his team

"Umm, I don't know." John said

"Well this could be bad." Said Ronan

"Aright we need to look for it," Rodney said pulling out his flash light and walking towards the gate, the other three followed suit, and went in to look too, and meanwhile the Symphonia group minus Raine and Sheena were staring at the flashlights, it was odd to them, they seemed to have magic.

"Found it!" Teyla yelled "And it looks like it's in tact and I think it works."

"Only one way to find out if it works." John's voice came and then there the sound of…well whatever the Stargate sounds like when it's dialing, so anyways after the gate was dialed, there was that light again, and not to mention Lloyd's scarf thingy's got even shorter, but anyways the Symphonia group narrowly avoided getting vaporized, then they saw John pull out a weird thing that was a radio.

"This is John Sheppard checking in." he said

"We hear you." Came the voice of Dr. Weir

"Hey we've made contact with the inhabitants." He answered the voice

"Alright, when do you want to come back?" she asked him

"I'm requesting two days ma'am." He said

"Request granted." She answered "but I would like you to check in once a day."

"Alright, talk to you tomorrow." He said then turned of the radio, put it away and seconds later the light disappeared.

Oh his big pretty wings

Except Kratos, cause he's kinda Lloyd's father

Except Kratos, again cause he's his father

I feel bad for their pocketbook

Though it was really made of Naquadah

You know he'd begin trying to get out of the mission if there was possibly danger on the other side he's a wimp; it'll get better later on, after everyone puts him in the line of fire a few times.

NEH HE HE HE HE! I made Rodney such a WHIMP! And Ronan ROCKS!

Boy's

R&R


	2. Invasion

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 2

Invasion!

"So where to now?" Ronan asked.

"Well, I guess you can stay with us at the inn," Lloyd said.

"Thanks for volunteering your bed," Genis said.

"Hey I'm volunteering you, and Kratos to, not to mention Zelos," The three looked at him in horror.

"I'm to pretty to sleep on the floor!" Zelos said urgently.

Lloyd sighed "Zelos you aren't supposed to be pretty, you're a_ guy_."

"You can't just volunteer my bed like that!" Genis yelled.

"Well I just did!"

"I am over five thousand years old, and you expect me to sleep on the floor for _them_?" Kratos asked.

"Yes-yes I do!" The three sighed in defeat. "Good, now off we go," Lloyd said walking off the others following them, and then the Atlantis team followed feeling confused.

And that night Lloyd, Kratos, Zelos, and Genis slept horribly groaning as they lay on the floor, and they kept everyone else up with their groans of pain.

* * *

"I had no idea that the floor was so hard," Kratos said as he tried to make his back stop aching.

"Lloyd sometimes I hate you," Genis said a small cough tickling his throat.

"Look!" Zelos said in horror as he ran to the banister at the top of the stairs and jumped activating his wings on the way down and landing perfectly, "Lloyd my hair its…its…its all dusty!"

"Maybe I should have used my emergency piggy..." Lloyd said pulling out a piggy bank then rattling it around, showing there was very little room between the top and the money.

Kratos' and Genis' eyes began to twitch; this made everyone begin to move away, (1) a touch afraid because usually when Kratos starts to do that it's because Lloyd annoyed him, and as for Genis it was when Raine was being particularly stubborn.

"Lloyd," began Kratos barely keeping his temper in check, "go-to-your-room." Lloyd, amazed that he had gotten off that easily, ran up the stairs and into the first room, barely hearing Genis as he ranted.

"Whew…for a second there I thought Dad was going to explode!" Lloyd sighed in relief as Kratos, who had been about to walk into the room listened outside the door, quietly glad Lloyd was accepting him as his father now, well for the most part, there were those moments.

"Genis!" Raine suddenly shouted in alarm as the sound of someone hitting the ground echoed through the Inn. Lloyd yanked the door open so quickly he banged his own leg, but barely noticed it, or his father, as he raced down the stairs. "What happened?" Lloyd asked when he got there, Kratos not far behind him.

"I don't know he just passed out, with no warning." Raine answered as she used first aid, then checked him again "Whew it just seems to be a cold or flu." Everyone breathed easier as Lloyd took Genis up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms, Regal then disappeared then reappeared half an hour later.

"Who wants breakfast?" he asked.

"I'm starving!" Lloyd said.

"Something might be nice." Kratos said sheepishly as his stomach rumbled.

"I'll take something but I'm eating somewhere else." Raine said giving the Atlantis team a dirty look, everyone else looked at them as the team tried innocent…and failed.

"He did it!" Rodney, John, and Ronan all yelled at the same time, everyone looked at each of the three forieners carefully trying to find the one they needed to pummel, because Raine was _never_ going to get over the ruins.

"He suggested the gate address," Rodney said pointing at Ronan.

"He studied the name of the address, and thought this planet sounded cool, and then suggested it to me," John said pointing at Rodney.

"He said yes to the mission." Ronan said pointing at John.

"And you all act like children." Teyla said sighing.

Ronan looked at her in disbelief. "I do not act like a child, that's Sheppard and Mckay."

This time it was Teyla that looked in disbelief "Oh yes? So that's why I have to mother three grown men?" Lloyd, Sheena, Zelos, and Presea were laughing quietly in a corner

"You **do not** mother me!" Ronan said his dignity needing saving, and by now Lloyd, Sheena, Zelos, and Presea were laughing so loud that it echoed through the room.

"Oh stop laughing," Kratos said "parenting is harder than it seems."

"Yea that's what my sister always says." Rodney cut in.

"It is." Kratos and Teyla said at the same time.

"Hey, ummm, uhhh… Oh what's your name?" Rodney asked pointing at Kratos.

"I'm Kratos, but you wouldn't know that, we never introduced ourselves did we?" Kratos answered.

"Alright I'll start," began Lloyd "I'm Lloyd."

"Sheena."

"Colette."

"Presea."

"Regal, that's Raine," He said pointing to Raine.

"And the one that collapsed is my best friend Genis."

"Aren't I your best friend to?" Sheena asked (2).

"You're a super close friend, and-"

"But I'm not your best friend…" Sheena said sounding a bit dejected.

Lloyd's eyes moved around looking for a way out, "It's-it's not like that-I-and-you're-do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure." Sheena said getting a _**'Finally' **_look on her face.

"Ok…" Lloyd said, and then walked away towards the kitchen blushing a deep red as he went.

Then once Lloyd was gone Rodney took up the old question he had been trying to say "So Kratos, didn't you say something about being over five-_thousand _years old?"

"I did happen to mention that yesterday." Kratos said thinking about it.

"How is it possible, I mean are all of you old, you all look pretty old." Rodney said enthusiastically, but he had no idea what he had just done.

"Di-did you just call me _old_?" Sheena asked sounding pissed even though her voice was calm.

"N-no." Rodney squeaked hiding behind Teyla.

"I think you _did_." Sheena said sounding more pissed off than she did when Lloyd had supposedly been trying to get Zelos to stop peeping at the hot springs.

"Forgive me? And not kill me?" Rodney asked.

Sheena faked a thoughtful look before using smoke to cover her as she moved, then popped up behind Rodney and punched him in the gut.

"Owwwweey!" Rodney yelped as he clutched his stomach in pain "Pain! Pain!"

"Alright if you're really going to eat you should come and get it while it's hot." Regal said somewhat annoyed about the fact that they were going on and on never stopping (3).

She looked at Rodney then at Regal then at the bowl of steaming creamy wheat, then back to Rodney, until she finally decided on the food "Fine I'm hungry after punching him anyways."

"Oh and does anyone know why Lloyd is acting weird?" Regal asked as they all walked towards the kitchen.

"He asked Sheena on a da-ate." Zelos said in a teasing tone.

"Watch it buddy or I'll punch you to." Sheena growled.

"N-no not me…not my pretty face." Zelos begged.

Sheena began to laugh evilly "Just because of that I'll summon Celsius and sick her upon you!" She said her evil laugh getting scarily evil and eviler by the second "Then she can freeze your butt off!"

Zelos began to hyperventilate "P-please don't do it."

"I will if you tease me again." Sheena said in a voice daring him to tease her.

"No ma'am, no teasing here." Zelos assured her.

"Good." Sheena said right as they walked into the kitchen to find Lloyd eating his breakfast.

"Hi." He said sounding a bit out of it.

"Uh, Lloyd," Kratos said.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Ye-" Lloyd started, but was interrupted by a spoon being thrown in his face, hitting right on the bruise from all of the chalk board erasers having been thrown at him and making it red, but at least he was out of the clouds "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm back in class at Aselia?"

"Because you were pretty much asleep." Raine said sounding upset about this fact.

"Although…you weren't standing, holding the water buckets, leaning against a wall, or in the back of the class sleeping." Colette said.

"Yea, that's true." Lloyd said laughing.

"What's this I hear about you _sleeping _through class…standing up?" Kratos asked.

"All I will say is that chalk board erasers are painful." Lloyd said as everyone else began to sit down, and once Kratos was seated he looked to Raine for an explanation (4).

"Lloyd likes to fall asleep during class, and so I finally started putting him in the back of the classroom…standing…with two water pales…full of water…yet somehow he manages to fall asleep every time." Sheppard looked at Lloyd a surprised expression on his face, but then it turned thoughtful.

"Lloyd? Can you teach me how to sleep like that? Briefings are so boring."

"John…" Teyla started.

"So will you Lloyd?"

"_John…_"

"Alright." Lloyd finally answered.

"Yes!"

"Nooooooooo!" Teyla yelled everyone looked at her.

"What's her problem?" John asked.

"My problem is that if you learn to sleep in any position then what am I going to do during the briefings? Hit you the whole time?" Teyla asked him.

"I would get one heck of a bruise, but no you would let me sleep in peace."

"No I wouldn't, you're team leader, and you have to know what's going on." Teyla said, but John wasn't listening, instead he was eating his breakfast. "Oh, I give up!"

"You should have a long time ago." Rodney said.

"Oh shut up Meredith." Teyla said moodily.

"Meredith?" Zelos asked sounding like he was seconds from bursting out laughing.

"I hate that name." Rodney said in a whiney voice.

John then took up the explanation. "It's his first name, but as he said he hates it which is why we use it when he's being annoying."

"Or when he makes us angry," Ronan said then took the last spoonful of Creamy Wheat left in his bowl.

"Once were done eating we ought to go and check in, and then relax a bit for the rest of the day." John said.

Teyla sighed "By relax you mean learn to sleep _anywhere_."

"Yup!"

"Well then you both had better start eating because you're the only ones still not done." Ronan said, the two looked around and found that they were indeed the last ones still with spoons in their hands, John then began eating his food quickly, Teyla not far behind him, they quickly finished, and everyone headed off towards the Ruins (5).

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd," Sheena began "we've been walking for less than a minute, we haven't even left the Inn, and you're already asking 'Are we there yet?', I must have heard those four words almost one-hundred times yesterday, if I hear them strung into a sentence one more time, I'm going to kill the person that says it!" she finished sounding a bit insane.

"But if you kill me, then we won't get to have dinner at a fancy place tonight." Lloyd said as he walked out of the Inn.

"Shouldn't someone stay with Genis?" Regal asked randomly.

Raine was the one to answer "The Innkeepers daughter volunteered, otherwise I would have." They then entered the Ruins, and soon after they entered they walked towards the hole in the wall.

Raine paused for a moment, lighting the end of her staff.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Rodney asked.

"I used my skill." Raine said still sounding pissed off about the fact that they had made a hole in her ruins.

"Well anyways," Teyla began "we ought to check in so we can relax." and so they dialed the gate, told Dr. Weir what they would be doing, and huried out of the gate room, only to find three Wraith ships over the city, not to mention darts were all over taking people as they went, flying, the group also saw a line of Wraith walking out of the Inn with people, and a Dart had spotted them, but before they could move out of the way it took them.

...Vacation...was sooooo beyond over...

* * *

(1) Atlantis team being pulled.

(2) They had been getting really close, but Lloyd hadn't asked her out.

(3) Kind of like this sentence, just going on, and on, and on, and on, and on, oops got a little carried away, I'll continue now.

(4) She seemed to have forgotten about her anger

(5) Except Genis, he was kind of sleeping.


	3. Escape!

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 3

Escape!

* * *

When John came to he saw 10 blurry figures sitting in a circle. And when his sight was clearer he noticed Raine was yelling at them about magic, and how _she_ would get them out, something like that. He watched the silent group for a few minutes until Lloyd's voice sounded beside him, him and everyone else looked at Lloyd and listened since there was nothing better to do in a prison cell.

"No…Bad gigantic magical flies, eat Zelos, he's tastier than me…no…no…back off eat-eat-eat-eat Genis! No not me, I'm not taste-I'm not taste-I'm not tasty…" Lloyd said as he thrashed around. But what John noticed most was that it looked like they had tried to wake him up several times, because his top half was soaked.

"W-what does the kid dream about?!" he asked. The Symphonia group shrugged.

"I have absolutely no idea what brought that dream on…" Raine said. She began whistling suspiciously.

Kratos turned his head towards her. "What did you do?"

"It was a failed experiment, and the giant flies might have chased him all the way home…?" She said shrinking away. Kratos glared; Raine shrunk away. Kratos glared more; Raine shrunk away to the wall. Kratos stood; Raine looked scared, until finally he turned away and grabbed a bowl of water, and then dumped it on Lloyd's head.

"AHH, THAT WATER IS _**COLD**_!" Lloyd yelled as he literally jumped off of the floor he had been sleeping on.

"You should have woken up earlier if you didn't want to get wet." Kratos said.

"JUST BECAUSE I'M A HEAVY SLEEPER DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN THROW WATER ON MY HEAD!" Lloyd yelled, and then looked around. "Eh, heh, where exactly are we?"

Rodney sighed "Back home there are snakes, and here there are life sucking old dudes that want to wipe out all forms of life." He said. "Is there _any _way that I can avoid life threatening danger all together?"

"No Rodney, because you're to danger prone for that to happen…" John spoke up. Then pushed himself off the ground, "So any idea about how to escape, because if nothing else, I have a plan."

"You do?" Teyla asked.

"Yes, I use my brain, just in case that was what you were thinking."

"What is it?" Regal asked.

"Ronan...You usually happen to have several pointy weapons on you...so maybe if we hit the control panel just right we can open the doors."

"I didn't have time to pack them this morning..."

"Great, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with whiner boy." John said, sarcasm flowing freely out of his voice, as he pointed at Rodney…here comes the fighting…

"I do _not_ whine!" Rodney yelled with dignity.

"Yes you do."

"Not ah,"

"A h-"

"Oh would you two just shut up?!" Teyla yelled

"Yes mother…" the two mumbled quietly.

Teyla sighed as it went silent, until suddenly the doors opened to reveal two wraith.

"You, come with us." One of them said pointing at John.

"What, is some one mad because I've escaped so many times?" The wraith stayed silent as they began to move towards him. "Alright, alright I'm moving it." John said as he walked towards them. He then took one last glance of everyone before turning and walking. The doors closed.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since the wraith had taken John, and Teyla was worried.

"I hear something." Kratos said.

"What is it, it almost sounds like figh-" Lloyd said, but stopped abruptly when the doors opened. They all thought they would see two wraith, but instead they saw…

"Hi." John said as he stood in the door way.

"John what's going on?!" Teyla asked.  
"I escaped, and started a fight, so now is our time to escape, we can hi-jack a Dart and get out of here. Lets go!" Everyone stood (Raine grabbing Genis of course.) and the group began moving through the labyrinth that was the wraith ship, picking up some of the prisoners that were also taken and taking them.

"Are you sure you know where your going?" Kratos asked.

"Yea I've been on these ships plenty of times, I could navigate it with my eye's closed." John said.

"Please don't, if you do we'll end up lost and in the prison again." Rodney said.

"Shut up!" John said. He turned right then opened a door and they walked in.

"Alright what do we do now...?" Zelos asked, looking at one of the darts only seating one person.

"Now I fly the dart with all of you stored in the beam thinger ma bober..." John said.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Rodney almost shouted. "The last time I got stuck in one of those things, you shot the dart down and I ended up with the consciousness of a woman in my body, kissed Beckett, AND I will NEVER get to live it down!" He yelled. But it was to late John had already gotten in the dart, and beamed them all into the storage device.

* * *

Rodney woke up in the infirmary, he looked around and saw that him and everyone else were all there, including a few others he didn't know. Then he cocked his head when he saw John siting by Teyla's bed.

"I always knew they were meant to be a couple...oh well, to bad I can't go tease him because then John will probably push me into the ocean...and I can't swim!"

"You live on a floating ship...yet you can't swim...?" Kratos said, a small smirk forming on his face.

"Does it matter...?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, it does, because if you fall in, you drown."

"Oh shut it you old man!"

Kratos turned his head to look at him. The rest of the symphonia group hearing those words turned looks if pity on Rodney.

"Did I just hear you right...? Did you just call me an old man...?"

"N-no..."

"You called me old! How dare you, maybe I've been alive a long time...But I still don't appreciate being called an old man." Kratos said loudly.

Dr. Carson Beckett had been working on is carts when there was yelling or rather loud talking coming from his infirmary, and when he walked in, one of the people that's John and co. had brought back was glaring at Rodney, while Rodney shrunk away and a couple of the other ones were staring at the red head.

"Alright Rodney what did you do?" Carson asked.

"He called me old." Kratos said, before Rodney or anyone else for that matter could answer.

"Rodney he isn't old. Only about twenty from my observations." Carson said.

"Wh-what he's said it himself he's over five-thousand years old!" Rodney yelled, outraged.

"But that can't be true, his body shows absolutely no signs of aging that put him past twenty five." Rodney gaped.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He yelled. Kratos got a triumphant smirk.

"Well I'm not, so just drop the subject." Carson said.

"Fine, whatever."

"Oh drop the attitude Meredith." John said.

"Humph!"

Everyone in the room sat or stood quietly as the tension in the air diminished.

Carson let out a sigh of relief, then said. "Well anyways I think I should go get Dr. Weir so she can come and check in now that everyone's awake."

* * *

Alright so I was gonna keep going but I think this is a good place to stop...sorry if I disappointed anyone. Well anyways I want to just give to shout outs- First to my older sis who is now in college and I told her I would get this up soon for her. And also to Major Simi who is the only person to review so far, I really appreciated the feedback! :) So anyways, I'll get started on chapter four soon! :)

Please Review


	4. Meetings

(If it's in parenthesis then it isn't true... Note: This Is only for the disclaimer)

I don't own Stargate or any of it's characters, and sadly I still (have) managed to figure out how to build a stargate (in my unknown bomb shelter 60 feet underground **Whistles suspiciously**)...I also don't own Tales Of Symphonia...Oh well I can dream of tortu-umm...(I mean meeting them). I DO however own the plot and any random people that show up! So please don't steal them! :)

* * *

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 4

Meetings

Kratos sat there scowling. Some one had dared to call him OLD! Perhaps he was a bit old but it was still very insulting to him...But suddenly the doors to the infirmary opened.

"Carson you called?" Elizabeth said as she walked in.

"Yes... Everyone is awake..." Carson said walking through his infirmary to meet her.

"Perfect..." She said walking farther into the room. Then faced the 30 or so people that had been rescued from the wraith ship. "Hi. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir. You don't know me and I don't know you but at this point I think you may be staying on our base for a while..."

"What do you mean?" A random person asked.

"Well...We sent a team to your planet, and well when they returned they informed us of some...sad yet disturbing news...The wraith, the one's that attacked you have completely destroyed it. Luckily the team we sent was in a kind of craft called a jumper. Because when they went through they ended up in the middle of a debris field...the remains of your planet."

"What the heck are you trying to say?!" Lloyd yelled.

"I'm sorry but the planet you were living on is destroyed...It's now just pieces of rock..."

"So pretty much what you're saying is that the world we worked so hard for has been turned into smithereens...?" Lloyd asked as calmly as possible.

"I'm sorry, but, yes..."

Everyone rescued began looking depressed. Some of the more sentimental people crying. Elizabeth chose that time to leave the infirmary. (She has the rest of the base to take care of you know!)

* * *

In Dr. Weir's office...

"I wish I didn't have to be the one to report bad news to large groups of people, it makes me feel like a bad person. Sometimes I wonder why I even chose to lead this expedition..." Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Come in..."

A woman walked in. "Ma'am, Lieutenant Ford's Team just returned."

"Was everyone ok? No injuries or anything like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"One had a few scrapes from falling over a rock...But other than that everyone is fully fine."

"Alright thank you." Elizabeth said. The Woman nodded and walked out of the office. "Well I guess that's one more thing I don't have to worry about." She then sighed and pulled up the word document she had put scheduled check-in's, departures and so on all the way down to eating on. It was the only way for her to get through the day without forgetting meals and to authorize things. It went as so...

_**Breakfast.**_

_**Shepard and his team arrive back.**_

_**Zelenka and his team check-in.**_

_**Ford and his team come back to base.**_

_**Lunch.**_

_**Go to infirmary and get check-up**_

_**Work on treaty and repair authorization papers...**_

_**Announce about how power will be going out for about five minutes tomorrow.**_

(She added this one_ after _Shepard flew through the gate in a dart) _**Find somewhere on base for new refugees. **_(After Carson let's them out of the infirmary...)

_**Do more work on documents... **_ (Sadly they were mostly sheets of paper sitting in a forgotten corner of her office...OH MY GOSH! I'M TURNING HER INTO THE HOKAGES! BURRIED UNDER PAPERWORK FOREVER! NOOOO!)

_**Dinner.**_

_**More paperwork.**_

_**Write tomorrow's plan.**_

_**Bed.**_

Yep! She had the entire day planned out. And she followed the plan exactly...well unless something important came up then she skipped lunch...Everyone had by now learned not to let anything come up until _after_ lunch...Yup _AFTER_...Which is why ten people went to stand by the door to her office once she had gone to eat...

* * *

John sat there talking with Teyla. (This conversation is going to get VERY awkward for John...)

"Hmmm John I have a question?"

"Huh?"

"Why were here by _my_ bed and not by someone else or somewhere else in the base?" Teyla asked curiously.

John felt his face start to get warm. "Ummm well I thought it would be kind of weird to sit over by Ronan...A-and Rodney is too annoying when he's just woken up and...and..." John stopped abruptly and stood up. Then walked out of the infirmary before he said the _other_ reason. Teyla distinctly heard him muttering something to himself as he walked down the halls. Then a loud crash and an. "I'm ok!"

* * *

Two days later...

"Alright are you all ready?" Elizabeth asked as John, Teyla, Rodney, and Ronan as they sat in a jumper in front of the gate.

"Yup." Ronan said.

"You know," Rodney said. "I'm not feeling so good...perhaps-"

"See ya." John said moving the Jumper through the gate before Rodney attempted to escape the Jumper...

* * *

OK I know what you're thinking, 'SHORT CHAPTER!' but now that I'm done with the filler chapters...and the opening chapters, the chapters SHALL get longer! Thanks for staying with me on this story! Please review it makes me happy! And I would like to thank Major Simi who is still my soul reviewer. Thanks very much for the reviews it makes me happy to know at least one person (Other than my sister who talks to me by other means...) is enjoying my fic! ^^ Oh and I also hope at least some of you got the Hokage Joke...Even if you didn't I hope you still laughed about something in this chapter! :)

Oh and please don't kill me about blowing up Aselia... I-I had to or else they wouldn't really have much reason to stay on the base...

Oh and one more thing...This story and one of my other stories will start being updated on the same days so therefore updates will be slower.


	5. Settling in

I don't own anything but the plot and OC's

Ok so Major Simi asked how and why the Wraith destroyed the planet. And mentioned that the Wraith usually destroyed planets when they hit the industrial age. Well they had magic that could be BIG threat, so their instinct, (As would be mine if I was them) was to destroy the threat before it could really harm them.

Note: My sister wrote the first two scenes since I had no idea how exactly to put it. We've agreed she will help me out with this if I hit a brick wall.

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 5

Settling in

* * *

Lloyd sat for a few minutes, thinking over what they had been told. Their home, everything they had worked so hard for, the peace that had FINALLY been within their grasp… Gone. He flinched at the thought, and abruptly stood up and punched the wall, leaving a sizable dent.

"Argh! Why!? Why now!? After everything we fought for, everything we went through, we couldn't save our home when we were most needed!" He spun around when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Kratos held out Flamberge. "If anyone else survived, it would be Origin."

Lloyd nodded his thanks and took the offered long sword before pulling its equal and opposite, the Vorpal Sword, from his wingpack, to the surprise of Carson.

He held the swords side by side, willed the glow to form… and nothing happened.

He frowned and glared. "Come on Eternal Sword, if we ever needed you, now's the time…"

He still held two blades.

Sheena stood, gathering Mana. "Source of Heaven, Earth, and everything in between, Ruler of all, I summon thee, Origin!"

Nothing happened, and the Mana dispersed. She bit her lip, panicky, and tried summoning another Spirit. "Er… I call upon the Envoy from the Dark Abyss! Shadow!"

When, once again, nothing happened, Sheena pulled a small bag from its hiding place beneath her obi, fearing the worst. And the worst she received. Within lay nothing but sparkling splinters of gem and metal.

She sat down, hard. "The Pact rings… They're all… they've all shattered… No… My people… Th-they were all… I was supposed to be back in just a couple of days, Tiga was going to watch over the village until I could get back!"

Lloyd, seeing the futility of calling on Origin's power proved once and for all, handed his father's sword back before sitting down next to Sheena and wrapping an arm around her. She buried her face in his shoulder, her own frame shaking.

Zelos sighed. "Great, so taking down Cruxis was worthless… Heh, guess I shouldn't have worried about being the Chosen, eh? Even if I'd gone on the Journey and died for the people it wouldn't have done any good."

Colette looked down at the floor. "Don't say that… Life isn't something to just throw away… Remember, I learned that the hard way…"

Zelos bit his lip guiltily and looked around the infirmary again. Yuan and Kratos were talking, and the rest of the refugees had left them alone, at least after the initial interest when Lloyd and Sheena tried for Origin had fizzled. The doctor was tending to other patients, though he kept glancing their way, or, more specifically, at the wingpack next to Lloyd.

Zelos wavered indecisively for a moment. He wanted to check and see if they could still use magic or not, but if there was no Mana for him to draw on, he'd probably just shorten his own lifespan. Not that he had to worry about dying of natural causes, but still…

He decided to give it a shot. Seeing as destructive spells were out without an expendable target or something, he figured he might as well be of some help.

Carson looked up as the feminine-looking redhead came up beside him. "Yes?" he asked, returning his focus to the youth unconscious on the bed in front of him. The boy had had to have a gash in his arm stitched up, but with the influx of other refugees at the same time he hadn't had time to check him over properly, so now he was checking to see if there was anything else wrong.

Zelos gently touched the injury to the boy's arm. He wasn't sure, but he looked quite a bit like one of the kids around the castle, maybe a son of one of the guards? He stroked the boy's head, then focused. "First Aid…" He felt a pull at his own Mana… but no more than usual, meaning the spell was using a small portion of his Mana to direct it, but pulling most of it from the air itself. A light glow of green swirled around and shone from within the gash, and Carson's breath caught as the injury healed before his eyes.

Zelos nodded, satisfied. "Raine! Kratos!" he called. "There's Mana here; let's give the good doctor a hand around here, make ourselves useful!"

* * *

Zelos and Raine both drooped, Raine holding on to a nightstand for a few moments before lying down on the bed she'd woken in. Genis gave her a fond smile as she fell asleep, too exhausted to do much else. There were only thirty or so people from Aselia, but some of the other men and women in the infirmary had been injured in ways that the trio of healers were able to help with, and Raine had been determined not to stop until they'd all been properly looked over. Even so, she'd run out of Mana, and Kratos was taking care of the last few.

Zelos was breathing heavily, exhausted as well. "Yeesh, I do not get how you have so much freaking Mana, old man…" he muttered, watching Kratos almost enviously. The Seraphim said nothing, concentrating one final 'Healing Stream' to heal a woman that Carson had mentioned was a member of an SG team attacked by Wraith. Whatever an SG team was. "Well, Kratos, I'm gonna follow Raine's example… Huh? Hey, the others left already… Except the squirt, that is…" he said, finally noticing the absence of not only the Reunification Heroes, but all of the uninjured Aselians, too.

"Yes, they went to get something to eat," Kratos said. "Did you not hear them say so earlier?"

Zelos yawned. "Nah, I musta been distracted… Anyway… I'm exhausted…" he mumbled, barely bothering with the blanket on his bed.

Kratos looked at Genis. "You should go and eat as well. I'll watch over your sister."

Genis wavered indecisively. "I'm not really that hungry…"

Kratos gave him a look. "Go on, get something to eat and let the others know that Raine and Zelos will likely be asleep for a while."

Genis finally nodded. "Alright. I suppose it's not like they're far from medical attention if they need it…" He dug around in his wingpack for a moment. "Here," he said, holding out three orange gels. "One for each of you."

Kratos shook his head. "No. I don't need one, and once they get some rest they won't either. We may not be able to get any more gels, at least not until Yuan and I find ingredients close enough to what we've used before, assuming that anything close enough exists. We should keep them for emergencies. The same for any other items of that nature. Make sure the others realize that, too."

Genis nodded and put the gels away. "Alright, I see what you mean. We're used to just needing to head to the nearest village or town and buy some… But now that's just not possible…" He asked Carson for directions and left.

Kratos leaned into a corner, watching the room like a silent sentinel. Unconsciously, he removed the locket from beneath his shirt and popped it open. He contemplated the picture within for a few moments before replacing it. _'Anna…__ What would you do in this situation?'_

* * *

Lloyd relaxed a bit. After filling his tummy with food he was feeling a bit better. But then , at the moment 'a bit' was very noticeable. The gap that had ripped its way into his heart had started to stop aching. But he didn't think it ever would stop entirely. Everything they had all worked so hard for...Gone...and they couldn't have done anything about it...It wouldn't have mattered if they were, weren't, or had been there before. It was all for nothing. Aselia was gone. Suddenly his head drooped to the table, as a thought whidled into his head.

"He- We- And...Dad...We didn't find him...He's- He's gone..." Lloyd muttered. (Yes I mean Dirk *About to cry while writing*) He stood up and sulked towards the infirmary crashing into a few walls on the way, and finally making it back when Kratos steered him back to the infirmary.

* * *

Genis sighed. He had been walking for quite a while. He must've taken a wrong turn...Or a few wrong turns...Finally he saw a door and someone inside.

"Finally. Someone to help me." He opened the door and walked in.

* * *

Dr. Weir didn't look up from her computer as someone walked in. "Yes what is it?" She asked.

"Eh heh, I think I took a wrong turn on the way to the cafeteria, uh do you know where-" Genis stopped as she stood.

"I was just going to go myself." She said. Then walked around her desk. They walked in an awkward silence until finally they entered the cafeteria. Genis saw Kratos, Zelos, Colette, Sheena, and Regal all at a table. He got some food and sat down.

"Hi."

"Hey what took you so long?" Zelos asked.

"I got a little lost." Genis said

"Yes...I steered a few people that were a bit lost going one way or another. But overall this base is fairly easy to navigate once you figure out the flow of people." Kratos said.

"The limping, and/or bleeding ones go to the infirmary. And the ones with rumbling stomachs are coming here. Don't know about the rest though..." Regal said.

"I saw some with weird machine weapons go to a gate thingy. Like the one that brought John and co. to us." Genis said.

"John and co.? Sheena asked.

"John and Corporation, It's easier than saying all their names."  
"Meh, I still don't get that much but if it works for you ok..."

Regal stood and left the table.

"I'm going to go check around the halls I've memorized and make sure there is no one lost." Kratos said. He stood and walked away, Presea soon took his place.

"I'm going to go talk with Lloyd." Sheena said.

"I'll go with Sheena." Colette said.

"I'm not letting my hunnies go away like that!" Zelos said standing and following Sheena and Colette. And suddenly Genis and Presea were alone...at a table...together...alone.

"You are uncomfortable." Presea said.

"No! No not at all!" Genis lied. Presea's face showed she knew he was lying. "Well maybe a little...But it's ok." Presea relaxed. And Genis followed her example.

"I admit I was a bit uncomfortable as well. But...knowing you feel the same makes me feel a bit better..." So they sat there eating in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Sheena walked into the infirmary. Lloyd was just sitting there, dazed?_ 'No, grieving. But Lloyd is never like this, not unless someone...Oh no...I get what's wrong...'_

"Hey Lloyd." She said standing in front of him. No answer. "Lloyd? Are you...Are you ok?" Still no answer, this snapped her. "Would you wake up?! Do you honestly think that Dirk-" Sheena started, but stopped, eyes wide, as Lloyd hugged her, crying. She stood there thunder struck.

Kratos stood there. He watched Lloyd and Sheena. He didn't think Sheena was going to return Lloyd's hug but after a few minutes she hugged him back, having finally gotten over the shock. Kratos walked away a very, almost unnoticeable, tiny smirk on his face. _'That's what Anna would do. Hug me and make me realize everything would work out eventually.'_

Two days later...

Kratos stood in the room. It had two bunk beds, and a single bed. Once Kratos had claimed the single bed it was his, no arguments whatsoever...Still doesn't mean there weren't still arguments about who slept on which bunk, the top or the bottom. There were about two more of these rooms and then the rest had the girls. There were only a few rooms with families in them. Though Elizabeth would have rathered give each of them their own rooms there just wasn't the space on Atlantis. They would have to stick to about five people per room. More or less for families. He chuckled as Genis and Lloyd finally decided to kick Zelos out of his top bunk and then they could both be happy.

"Hey Zelos. You know what I need?" Lloyd asked him.

"Huh?" Zelos asked half asleep.

"Top bunk!"

"Yea fine you can have it."

"Really?"

"Yea take it. I just want to sleep. So I don't feel like fighting you for it."

"Yippee!" Lloyd said. Zelos climbed down the latter and collapsed on bed he had been above. Or more specifically, on Regal. And even more specifically on Regal's hand cuffs. Lloyd went up the latter, and Zelos walked across the room and collapsed onto his new bed.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it. I tried to make it at least longer. And I thank Major Simi, who is still my sole reviewer.


	6. What do we do now?

I don't own anything but the plot and OC's

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 6

What do we do now?

* * *

Lloyd woke up at seven in the morning just like he had been doing for the last couple of days. He sat up and looked around. Other than himself Kratos was the only other one in their room awake. Lloyd went down the ladder and left the room with Kratos.

"I wonder what's for breakfast…" Lloyd said.

"I don't know…Only one way to find out." Kratos said smirking.

Lloyd smirked back at the challenge his father was giving him. They dashed off towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Kratos stopped after getting through the doorway and caught his breath. He looked up and saw Lloyd already eating cereal. How the heck he had the long legs to run that fast Kratos had no idea. Kratos got some food and sat down next to him. "Well…It doesn't look like anyone else is here."

"Eh what should we do about Raine?" Kratos asked.

"What about Raine?"

"Sooner or later she's going to try and cook. And maybe even succeed…"

"Well I guess we just keep a good eye on her. I don't think anyone will want to explain why everyone suddenly gets food poisoning…"

"Yea that does sound like the best idea for now…but what if she gets to it anyways?"

"Simple we just tell everyone not to eat it!" Genis said as he sat down with them.

"That sounds about right." Sheena said as she sat down next to Lloyd.

"Just so long as I can still give her cooking lessons." Regal said

"I never _have_ been able to figure out how you can cook so well Regal."

"Simple, I actually practiced."

"Gosh it seems like everyone but Raine and I are good cooks."

"Well I had to do all the cooking unless I wanted my food to try and eat me, explode, turn to stone in my throat, and various other things that are scary and deadly and that food shouldn't do."

"I was often off on my own getting things done, kinda like hunting you guys down and stuff like that. So I had to be able to cook."

"Anna got onto me if I let her do all of it, and if I left her on her own to for it there would only be one and a half servings…and then when she was pregnant she ate the half serving too…"

"I actually can't cook very well I always drop everything I try and use…" Colette said. Spoon clattered to the floor as if making the statement. Colette went to get another spoon, tripping on the way.

"I don't exactly remember why I learned to cook I just know I did." Presea said.

"I can cook because I felt I needed a kind of escape from life. And no one really bothered to look in the kitchen when I disappeared like I always did…" Zelos said. Suddenly Raine showed up behind the group with her breakfast she had a smile as she sat down beside Genis.

"Hi Rain." Her brother greeted her.

"So what were you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh nothing just about how Lloyd and Sheena are going to end up married and have ten kids…" Genis said. Smirking at Lloyd and Sheena's mortified faces.

"What were you _really_ talking about?" Raine asked.

"Nothing really; just random stuff…" Lloyd said which wasn't a _complete_ lie but it wasn't the entire truth, but it saved her from the truth.

"Alright fine, I'll believe you for that. But only for now I'm fairly sure you were talking about more than random stuff." She said as Kratos and Lloyd stood.

"Where are you two going?" Sheena asked as there was an alarm alerting them to the gate having been activated.

"Oh, we're just going to wander." Lloyd said, him and Kratos then dumped their trays and put them where they were supposed to go, then left.

"Hmmm…Those two have really started to bond haven't they?" Collette said a small smile on her face.

"Yea…But I still want a dinner with Lloyd." Sheena muttered.

"What did you say?" Zelos asked.

"Oh nothing."

"That wasn't nothing." Genis said.

"Yea, well whatever." Sheena said her cheeks shading pink.

* * *

Lloyd and Kratos silently wandered the halls. Luckily Kratos had most of the base memorized by this point otherwise Lloyd would probably never be able to get back to the room. It had become routine now to take ten minutes to three hours to just silently roam in random directions around the base. Dr. Beckett passed them with a woman on a gurney.

"Hold it, what happened." Kratos said already looking over the woman.

"She got hit on her most recent mission. Can you do something?"

"Yes I think so." Kratos said as began channeling Mana into the injury, it healed and the 5000 year old man pulled away satisfied. "There."

"How in the world do you do that?" Carson asked him staring at the healed wound.

"Mana, it's quite obvious you can't use it though."

"What is Mana?"

"As Genis put it when he explained it to me; Mana is more important to life than water, it is what makes up everything, without it the land will die, well that's at least what we know so far, but after the recent events I don't think we'll ever really know everything about it..." Lloyd explained.

"Well I'm not entirely sure that Rain will give up on the study of Mana…And considering it now seems to be a universal property then it's very possible for her to keep trying to figure out more on the subject." Kratos said.

"Well I had better go." Dr. Beckett said walking away with the still unconscious woman.

"Lloyd shall we continue walking."

"Why not, there isn't really anything else to do…"

* * *

Carson made sure that he had a nurse looking after the still sleeping woman before he left. Then he walked down the halls working his way towards Dr. Weir's office.

* * *

MWA, HA, HA, HA! I'm so proud of myself this one is 1118 words! Alright so I don't think it's the longest chapter but I honestly think that this is the best place to stop for the moment _because_ and let me tell you why. I have a _**MAJOR**_ plot point coming up. It's going to start off an entirely new road. I've had an approximate guess of how I was going to do it. But now I have it set in concrete! Anyways I'm going to work on Rookie12+6 Chapter 7, and chapter 6 of this, and a couple of one-shots, and maybe some Ninja of Hogwarts. Chow! ^^ (For some reason Chow is my new favorite word you can tell beacause I keep using it at the end of all my ANs!)


End file.
